Try and Keep an Open Mind
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Something goes wrong with Megan's powers and she ends up stealing one of everyone's most important memories. some KF/Rob and some SB/MM
1. Chapter 1

_**YO! READ THIS! **_**Alright, I **_**know **_**this is **_**impossible **_**and will **_**never **_**happen! I just wanted an excuse to write this! So keep your traps shut and go with it! And yes, I know almost everyone is OOC! I DON'T CARE!**

**Disclaimer: Pasts aren't mine, characters aren't mine, show isn't mine, but this story idea IS mine so if it sucks ass, shove it up **_**yo'**_** ass. **

Wally and Robin sat on the couch, having a gladiator battle to the death for control of the remote. Artemis sat in the arm chair opposite of them, her arms folded over her chest, watching the TV channel frantically switch from Dirty Jobs to Zombieland in light amusement. Kaldur sat on the armchair across from Artemis, supervising the showdown to make sure neither the Kid Flash or the Boy Wonder was killed. Megan was in the kitchen, flipping through her cookbook slowly. Conner sat on the chair behind the island, watching her carefully.

"Give it, you stupid prick!" Wally growled, pinning the ebony's hands above his head, trying to pry the controller from the pale hands.

Robin scrunched up his nose in discomfort, trying to play off his blush by kneeing Wally hard in his sensitives.

"I'm not taking any crap from a ginger," he tossed back, grinning madly at the pained face Wally made, giving him time to hit recall just in time to see a badass decapitation.

Wally still kept him pinned though, clearly pissed about the unfair nut shot. He brought his ankles back, pinning the ebony's legs down, stretching up and pinning the jacketed forearms down with one arm while he grabbed the controller with his other hand, flipping the channel back with a grin. Robin let out a growl from the back of his throat, just barely managing to break the hold Wally had on his arm and pushed the freckle face off of him. Wally let out a cry of surprise, falling back. The ebony took that opportunity to turn the tables and pin Wally down, his sunglasses on the edge of his nose, his blue eyes gleaming with mischievousness.

Wally's eyes widened in surprise, a pink blush flooding to his face. He almost forgot he was fighting Robin. When the Boy Wonder pinned his wrists to his side, he was reminded though and he wasn't all too happy about it. Actually, he didn't mind the positioning all too much, but he knew that Robin could probably hear his heartbeat from that position and that idea didn't exactly thrill him.

"Get off me!" Wally demanded, narrowing his eyes, desperately praying that Robin wouldn't notice the blush.

"We're watching Zombieland!" Robin insisted, hitting the recall button on the remote in Wally's hands.

He flipped his bangs back from his eyes, desperately needing to push his shades up. He figured that everyone had already seen his eyes that there was no need to hide them at the moment. Wally angrily struggled, thrashing about madly.

"Damn you! Damn you straight to Hell! And you die!" Wally cried in a Mr. Garrison impression, kicking his feet in a tantrum of a sort.

"Age before beauty," Robin tossed back, tightening his grasp into a death grip.

A light growl sounded, but it wasn't Wally's. Everyone froze as the growl grew louder. All eyes flew to the kitchen where the noise came from, except for Wally who was pinned to the sofa. He took advantage of the surprise and pushed Robin off of him, but he didn't go for the controller. Megan was on the floor of the kitchen on her knees, clutching her head madly. Conner was at her side, a hand on her shoulder, worry in his eyes. He turned to the team, looking helpless.

"Don't just sit there! Do something!" he cried.

Artemis and Kaldur exchanged glances, as did Robin and Wally, before the four of them dashed into the kitchen. The growl grew louder, as did Megan's pain. She whimpered, shaking lightly. Robin set a hand to his com. link.

"Batman, help! Something's wrong with Megan!" he relayed.

He paused and laughed lightly at the reply.

"That's mean!" when he noticed the glares he was getting, he grew serious, "I mean it though! She's… I think she's sick! She's… er…"

He stopped and nodded curtly, as if Batman could see him.

"O-Okay, I'll tell them."

He turned to them, kneeling lightly so he would be at Megan's eye level.

"Batman's getting your uncle. Just hold on for another minute," Robin sounded just as traught as ever.

Megan tried to nod, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Robin looked up at Wally, getting to his feet.

"What happened?" Wally asked Conner, looking at the Martian carefully.

Conner ran a hand over his hair, his attention solely set on the amber eyes girl.

"She just… dropped," he tried to explain, his eyes wide, torn between panic and helplessness.

Megan's right hand moved lightly from digging into her skull to the top of Conner's hand, screwing her eyes up tighter. She looked like she wanted to say something, but the growl turned to a menacing roar as a scream escaped her lips. As her scream grew stronger, tears escaped her eyes out of pure anguish. Everyone's eyes tripled in size and they all began to panic. The panic only intensified as they all grew incased in a sparking white light. Within seconds, the team was screaming just as hard, clutching their heads as they dropped to their knees. The growling now began to vibrate the floorboards. When it reached its peak, it just stopped.

When it did, all eyes rolled up and five out of the six members of the young Justice League crumbled into simple unconsciousness. Only Megan stayed kneeling, radiating with sparking white light. She picked the wrong time to stay conscious as the door burst open and Batman and Martian Manhunter walked in. Batman let out a cry of surprise when he saw his baby bird unconscious on the floor and dashed to his baby ebony, setting two fingers to the boy's wrist, waiting for his pulse. Once he felt one, he looked up at Megan, murder written on what was visible of his face.

"What'd you do to him- er, them?" he growled, fire burning in his eyes.

Megan let out another pained cry and the same sparking light engulfed Batman. He didn't necessarily scream, but he let out a strangled cry, his hands flying to his head before he collapsed, landing beside his sidekick as the world went black. Then, unable to handle the pain, Megan's eyes rolled up into her skull and she collapsed, landing with her head on Conner's chest. Martian Manhunter blinked cautiously, looking out over the sea of unconscious heroes before sighing in exhaustion. He looked left to right, to make sure no other conscious being was in the room, then carefully sneaking away from the scene.

… **Well… Coming up, maybe chapter three, you'll see the point of why I wrote this… I hope this made a little sense… I might upload chapter two tonight… what time is it? 11 o'clock… yeah, I've got time… Review if you would. I'm in a bad mood and reviews are unicorn farts and whatnot… **

**-Frank, but not Jo or 3 because they're on break… Lazy bastards… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, next chapter stars the memories… I think I'll have Robin go first because I know his past by heart… but I have the others planned out… Eh, I kind of want Aqualad to go first so I can get it over with. Yeah, I'll do Aqualad because I figure if anybody is actually reading this that they'll flame me for his chapter and I want it out of the way… **

**Disclaimer: Well… yeah, same as last chapter, except this time, Jo and 3 ponied up and decided to help me. **

When Batman woke up, he looked around him before anything else. Miss Martian still had her head on Superboy's chest, but this time, he had an arm around her, securing her in place. Artemis was still crumpled on the fault, lying beside Aqualad, both of which were 'out of it' as Robin might say. His sidekick had his arms wrapped around Kid Flash, using him as a teddy bear of a sort, using his shoulder as a pillow. He wasn't too happy about that, but they were asleep so they couldn't _do _anything so he just did his best to shrug it off.

Then he turned to himself. He ran through his mind, seeing what he still remembered. He remembered why they all had passed out, his birthday, his name, the president, the names of his parents… His mind went blank. He remembered his parents' names, but he couldn't remember where they were. Were they dead? Where did they live? He furrowed his eyebrows, struggling to remember. It was as if someone had taken a chunk from his brain though. He honestly had no memories of them but their names.

_Maybe they died when I was born? I doubt it… but… no, I know I had parents for a while… _he decided that whatever Miss Martian had done must've messed with his memory.

He didn't worry over it though. He was sure he'd get the memories back later. He turned back to the unconscious sidekicks, trying to decide what to do with them. They all looked peaceful and happy and it'd be just flat out rude to wake them up. That's why he did it. Batman rummaged through his utility belt, looking for the smelling salts. As usual, he found them first try. He looked them over before walking to Robin first. He tore open the smelling salt and held it under the ebony's nose, watching as the boy gave a staggering inhale or two before his eyelids fluttered. Batman waited until he was sure Robin was conscious before giving him some space.

Robin blinked slowly, his eyes glancing from his 'pillow' to his 'teddy bear'. He let out a cry of surprise and scrambled back, his eyes wide. His face shot dark red and he screwed his eyes up tight out of embarrassment.

"S-Sorry Batman," he quickly stuttered.

Batman nodded, walking Kaldur's way to wake him up. Robin watched him for a moment, biting his bottom lip sharply before getting the smelling salts from his own utility belt. Holding it from his nose, he opened one and held it under the ginger's nose, trying to ignore the tingling on his fingers from Wally's deep breathing. Wally took a bit longer to wake up, but he eventually did, his eyes fluttering as he blinked off the darkness. He blankly looked at Robin's hand which was just barely brushing the pink lips beneath the nose. Robin noticed the eyes and pulled his hand away, averting his eyes.

Wally smiled shyly. If he could look at an embarrassed Robin all day, he could be happy for a lifetime, or at least another season or two. For some odd reason though, he felt cold, but he was sure it was nothing. He sat up weakly, popping his right shoulder. It was stiff, for yet another odd reason that he didn't know the answer to. He didn't really care about it right now though. Instead, he watched Robin go to Artemis's side and hold the same smelling salts beneath her nose, keeping his hand off her face, his face still red. His gaze was cut short as Batman 'accidentally' knocked into him on his way to revive either Conner or Megan.

Wally grumbled sourly under his breath, rubbing his arm where he had been hit. He kept watching Robin though, seeing that he had nothing else to watch. He glanced Kaldur's way when he felt Batman glare though. He waved at his dark skinned leader. Kaldur closed his right eye tightly, but he smiled weakly and raised his hand to wave back. Artemis was the fastest of them to wakeup, but she chose to just lay there for a while longer.

_Why couldn't Batman revive Artemis? He was right here! Gah, superheroes… _Robin thought angrily.

He looked up at his mentor who had just woken up Superboy and was working on Megan. Batman seemed offset, but everyone sort of did. Robin shrugged, walking to the trashcan to throw away the smelling salt. On the way, he ran through a mental checklist to make sure he was okay.

He knew his name, age, birthday, where he lived… Wait, where were his parents? What happened to them? They had to be dead, but what… Robin's eyes widened in pure panic before murder flew to his face and he charged towards Megan with a murderous intent. Conner winced but was quick to lunge forward and block Robin. It made him fly back a few feet, but at least he had protected his girl. Robin wasn't distracted long though. He leapt to his feet again and went after Megan, his blue eyes burning with rage. Conner turned, knocking the ebony's feet out from under him and making him face plant. That managed to stop him, but it also pissed Batman off.

Batman knew that he could always get back at Superboy later though. He got to Robin's side in a second, helping the boy up. A thin trail of blood slipped from his nose, but it was only from the landing and it was no big deal. Robin didn't even notice it. He lunged at Megan again so Batman was forced to wrap his arms around his sidekick, binding the muscular arms to the body they were attached to. Robin thrashed in protest.

"Robin, what's wrong with you?" Batman demanded to know.

"She took my memories!" Robin screamed, jerking about like a fish out of water. "Give them back!"

He roared in frustration when Batman's grasp didn't lighten.

"What memories?" Batman muttered lightly.

Robin gritted his teeth furiously.

"I don't remember my parents," he said without moving his lips in a whisper.

Batman spun Robin around, looking him in the eyes.

"That's a good thing," he reminded his sidekick, confused as to why Robin was so pissed about it.

"No! It's not!_ I_ _want to remember! _Give me back my memories!" he went for Megan again, but he was caught before he got anywhere near her.

"I'm missing memories too," Wally said slowly, furrowing his eyebrows madly.

"I'm drawing blanks…" Artemis mumbled, echoing Wally's face.

Kaldur had the same face, no surprise. All eyes glanced to Conner, but he just shrugged.

"I'm not even one year old dipshits. I don't have anything to miss," he reminded them.

They all shrugged in agreement, turning their eyes back to Megan.

"I want my memories back," Robin seethed, shaking lightly in Batman's arms.

Megan didn't like having all eyes on her, so she nodded lightly. Her eyes began to glow white and suddenly, everyone was in her head. Everything seemed to be a light purplish red and TV monitors surrounded them on all sides, just like from before. Everyone but Superboy was in her head, even Batman. He wasn't so bothered by the inside of her head though as he was by being there with the rest of them.

"Why am _I _here?" he asked.

"Don't you want your memories back?" Megan asked softly.

Batman shook his head.

"Some things are worth not remembering."

Megan shrugged and he glowed a bright white before he was gone. The remaining four memory-missing teens looked at her anxiously.

"How are you going to do this?" Wally probed gently, glancing at Robin who stood beside him.

Robin's eyes were scanning the TV screens, as were Kaldur's and Artemis's.

"One at a time," Megan offered.

Robin remembered last time.

"Everyone in here is going to see our memories…?" he asked slowly, his heart picking up in speed.

Megan nodded slowly.

"We're teammates… after all. Don't you trust us?"

Robin looked at every face in the room before expressionlessly saying, "No."

Artemis smiled.

"Smart kid."

Wally elbowed him in the stomach for it though, feeling offended. Robin elbowed him back.

"Then let me go last, and get everyone out of here before I get my memory back," he requested.

"I say we let him go first. Youngest to oldest," Wally smirked lightly.

"I volunteer oldest to youngest," Robin smirked back.

They glared at each other for a long while, the same smirks written carefully across their faces.

"Just kiss and get on with it," Artemis rolled her eyes.

Both boys blushed and averted their eyes. Wally's hand flew to his neck and Robin's flew to his left elbow, hugging his stomach in the process.

"I'll go first," Kaldur offered, ignoring them.

Megan nodded, holding her hands out. White hands flew from nowhere and settled on top of everyone's head. Everyone's eyes flew shut. Megan sighed, looking at them lightly before closing her eyes too, praying that it was Kaldur's memory that she began to feed through the hands.

**Alright yeah, next chapter is Kaldur. The thing is though, Kaldur has a boring past so I made up one that would be better suited to Jackson Hyde, the original Aqualad. Apologies in advance. Next chapter is his memory… so… Oh, and sorry about Batman. I know that he probably would want his memory back, but I know **_**nothing **_**about Baby Bats, and I don't want to read about him so… Review?**

**-F.J. **


	3. Kaldur

"**How do you go on when **_**nothing **_**makes you happy?" – Stan Marsh**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jackson Hyde's past, but I do own this scene that I made up. **

**Chapter 3: Kaldur**

"Honey, just where do you think you're going?" his mom asked, stopping him dead in his tracks.

_Crap _he thought lightly, turning to face her, his hand still on the golden knob of the front door.

"The guys invited me to go to the pool with them," he said slowly.

He adjusted the towel over his bare shoulders, surprised that she even had to ask when she could clearly see his red swimming trunks and the sunglasses on top of his head like a headband. Anger flashed through his mom's eyes before it faded and a commanding look came over her features.

"You'll just have to tell them you can't go then," she folded her arms over her chest.

Kaldur threw up his hands in exasperation, his jaw dropping in disbelief.

"B-but mom!" he whined.

Her judgment didn't sway in the slightest. In fact, his whining only seemed to worsen the situation at hand.

"We've discussed this. You're to _never _go _anywhere _near water," she said forcefully.

Kaldur tightened his hands into tight fists. He swallowed hard, taking a deep breath.

"Please mom! They," he gestured to the strange tattoos lining the outsides of his arms, "haven't acted up in a week!"

His mom rolled her eyes, staring hard at him.

"That's because you haven't been in water, besides the shower, in a week. The second you touch the pool, _it_'s going to happen again. I won't let you take the risk," her voice was cold as ice, probably colder, in a voice that would make Batman proud.

Kaldur bit his lip and ducked his head, struggling to keep from overreacting. At moments like this, he wanted nothing more than to bury his fist deep within the wall beside him, but he couldn't do that. If he broke the wall, he'd have to go up against his dad, and his father was three times as scary as his mom. His father would use Kaldur's brains to paint the wall after he replastered it. And then his mom would use Kaldur's arms and legs to beat down his dad for using red on the yellow walls.

"I'm _14 _mom! You can't keep doing this!" he cried, his knuckles as pale as they could get.

"Until you're an adult, I'm going to keep doing it. _My _house, _my _rules," she said firmly.

Part of Kaldur was tempted to open the door, flip her off and run off, screaming, "I hate you" at the top of his lungs, but he resisted. He eyed the door for a long while though, greatly considering it. When his mom cleared her throat though, he took the hint. With a sharp sigh, he turned away from his only escape and stormed off towards his room, his heart heavy and angry tears burning unnoticed in his eyes.

XxXxX

All eyes flew to Kaldur. Everyone expected he'd have memories of pretty mermaid ladies and how he got his powers, not something as simple as that. As usual though, the team was wrong. Kaldur obviously had some issues back home, but the others all knew that they had it worse. Kaldur unconsciously looked at the tattoos on the sides of his arms, a dark look crossing his face.

"Mom and I… weren't on agreeing terms," he explained lightly.

Everyone still stared at him though. They were mostly staring at his tattoos, wondering what the Hell "it" was that his mom had spoke about. No one really wanted to ask about that, so no one did. They all stayed silent for a long while.

"I say you should've told her you hated her and went to the pool anyway. Vive la Resistance!" Wally broke the silence, using an accent similar to Carl's from Llamas with Hats.

He glanced Robin's way. The ebony nodded in agreement, holding out his fist. Wally met his fist with his own, pulling back with a faint explosion noise. Kaldur shrugged halfheartedly.

"You never met my parents. They're… difficult… Why else do you think I studied with mermaids?"

Artemis and Wally's faces hardened with secret at the mention of bad parenting, but they kept the secrets to themselves.

"Alright, one memory's down… who's next?" Megan looked over them, the hands securing their heads again.

**I used Jackson because Kaldur's life is so freakin' boring. Sorry. I don't care if it's OOC, I predicted that people wouldn't like this chapter… so, who's next: Artemis, Wally, Robin…? I could even have Batman change his mind and come back… It's up to you guys, I guess. If I don't get a suggestion, I'm just rolling with it. Review if you want?**

**-FrankandJoe3**


	4. Artemis

**Alright, looks like Artie's next. I actually used the YJ fan site for this chapter, so if I'm off, blame the fangirls. I hate Artemis still and I only included her on a whim. Her parents will be OOC, but only because I have little to no information on them. I'm just winging it here. **

"I'll go next," Artemis offered, seeing clearly that neither Wally nor Robin was going to go.

Before Megan could even attempt to get the right memory though, Kaldur stopped her.

"Megan… I say it would only be fair if we saw a memory from you sense you are invading _our _memories," he suggested, unable to open his eyes due to the hand on his head messing with his optic nerves as well as his brain.

Megan was silent before she let out a hesitant 'eh…', but she hummed in approval.

"I-It would only be fair…" she agreed softly.

She waited, making sure no one else had any other questions before she began. The memory was just a flash, and in that flash, everyone in that room saw the red and white stripes of a circus tent and a screaming crowd. The memory was cut short before it could even begin though.

"No! No! I'm not going yet!" Robin screamed, his voice hysteric.

Megan tensed up, the white in her eyes fading, as did the hands. Everyone turned to stare at Robin. His blue eyes were wide and he trembled in fear, staring down at his feet to ignore the looks he was getting. Wally gingerly slipped an arm around the ebony's shoulders.

"Dude, you alright?" he asked softly, his emerald eyes full of worry.

Robin's gaze shakily darted from his feet to the pale hand next to his face to the freckle face beside him before he returned to looking at his feet.

"J-Just… I don't want to go yet," he said in a whisper, but the whisper echoed around the strange enclosure so everyone heard it.

"Good. It's my turn," Artemis turned to Megan anxiously. "Come on, let's get this over with. I still have Algebra homework."

Wally kept his eyes trained lightly on his little bird. Seeing the look in his eyes, Megan wished Conner was in there too, but she kept it to herself.

"Sorry Robin," Megan said to him lightly, his broken face making her heart heavy. "I'll hurry…"

The hands shot out again, messing with the nerves in the teammates heads. Wally's arm slipped down from Robin's shoulders, the descent stopped by Robin's arm. Their hands lay against each other, Wally's palm lying against Robin's thumb. Neither boy noticed though as Megan tried again to get Artemis's memory back.

XxXxX

Although tears stained her cheeks, Artemis couldn't have been any happier. She lay in the room her sister and her had shared months ago, the bed beside her still unoccupied, made up in that strange messy style that her sister had always used. The emptiness was like a knife in her heart, but tonight was the night that her mom got home from prison.

Her dad had told her that she'd have to wait until tomorrow to see her though, seeing that it was nearly midnight, but she wasn't going to wait. She had waited way too long. She had so much to tell her mom, so much to ask, so much to do. Just the thought of having a mom again made her heart soar happily, lighting up the moonlit room like a forest fire.

Her heart stopped happily in her chest as she heard the front door open. A grin lit up her face and she jumped from her bed, silently sneaking out her bedroom door and down the hallway to the kitchen. She carefully hid behind the cabinets, her eyes on the mirror that rested in the entry hall to her left that gave her a perfect view of the living room. She expected to see her mom walk through the door and tackle her dad in a bone crushing hug, but neither of those happened.

Instead, her mother wheeled herself into the room in her wheelchair, an exhausted and weak look written over her face. Artemis's dad stood out of mirror frame, but he didn't run to greet her. He walked slowly, and even when he did come into frame, he didn't make any move to show her affection. He just nodded firmly in a greeting, looking her over nicely.

"Honey…" her mom spoke in a light tone.

"Jade's **[1] **gone," her dad said emotionlessly.

Paula's eyes widened in horror and a hand flew to cover her mouth.

"W-Wha…? I-Is Artemis…" her voice trembled.

"Artemis is fine," her dad's stone still held the same cold, emotionless tone.

Paula sighed at that, patting her heart in relief.

"Paula, you should leave," her dad suggested roughly.

She tensed at the thought, a glare flying to her features.

"It's nice to see you too," she said sarcastically before her tone hardened, "Why should I?"

When her dad paused, Artemis hid herself deeper behind the cabinet. He finally went on.

"You've been in prison for a long time… people change… we change," he started slowly.

"I _have _changed. I don't want Artemis to turn out like me, so I'm going to raise her right," determination was written clearly on her face.

"You won't be raising anyone," her dad spoke in a voice that wasn't quite yet a growl, but it wasn't loud enough to be considered a yell.

"She's _my _child!" Paula argued.

"_Our _child!" her dad corrected.

"You aren't fit to raise her!" Paula screamed, wheeling forward and aiming to punch him hard in the stomach.

"This coming from an ex-convict?" he laughed in disbelief, blocking her fist at the last second.

"It's obviously your fault that Jade's gone!"

A look of sarcastic surprise crossed his features, staying strong as he glanced from the kitchen doorway to the hallway behind him, making sure Artemis wasn't there.

"She left because of you!"

"Me?" Paula mocked, her voice hysteric. "If _you _had been a better parent, she wouldn't have left!"

She landed a punch this time and he hunched over, clutching his stomach. Artemis clapped her hands over her mouth to keep from gasping in surprise, tears burning in her eyes.

"Do you know how hard it is to raise a rebelling kid and a girl who can't even tie her shoes right when you have to work 14 hours a day to pay for the family because your wife is in prison?" her dad growled furiously, raising his hand and slapping Paula as hard as he could manage across the face.

Artemis had to bite her lip to keep from crying out, trembling in horror.

_He… he thinks I'm a failure… _she thought heartbrokenly.

Paula let out a roar of rage.

"I could've raised them better than you at least!" she seethed, setting a hand to her throbbing cheek.

Her voice shook lightly.

"But you didn't! You were stupid enough to get arrested!" he tossed back, murder in his voice.

"I didn't do it!" Paula defended herself in a throaty growl.

"The judge sure thought you did," he pointed out in a cocky voice.

"Only because you wouldn't get me a lawyer, you asshole!"

Artemis finally stopped trying when the cusswords got more in depth. She kept a hand clapped over her mouth to muffle her sobs as she bolted down the hall away from them. She had to run… she had to get away… she should've followed Jade.

XxXxX

When the hands faded from everyone, Robin and Wally's face turned dark scarlet when they felt that their hands were touching, pulling away in embarrassment, before turning to face Artemis like everyone else.

"What'd your mom do?" Wally asked curiously, his face burning.

"She was innocent," Artemis mumbled softly.

Wally shrugged. "What was she accused of doing?"

Artemis didn't answer.

"Can we just move this along?" she pleaded lightly.

Megan nodded, looking over the crowd, turning to Robin and Wally.

"Which one of you guys wants to go next?" she asked.

"I say Robbie boy here should," Wally smirked, praying that the blush would fade off soon.

Robin glared at him.

"Why don't you go Megan?" Robin suggested.

Megan hesitated, thinking about it.

"I-I… I guess?"

Before she gave them time to argue, her eyes flashed white and their muscles were paralyzed yet again as a new memory started.

**[1] Some fan site I found said that Cheshire's real name was Jade. Don't correct me because I don't care.**

**Okay, I didn't like this one. I hate Artemis… blechy. Oh well. Next is Megan and I made up a sad memory for her too so she can join the crew. Apparently, Batman goes after Megan, and then Robin, then Wally. That sound good? Wally has a pretty good chapter… Review?**

**-Shyla Thomas**


	5. Megan sort of

**Well, I hate most of the YJ staff if you haven't noticed: Roy, Artemis, Megan, Superboy, Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado, Aquaman, Green Arrow, etc… I really dislike Megan though so I'm not even giving her a proper memory. UP THE ASS WITH IT YOU HIPPIES! AHAAHAAAHAHAAHAAA! Oops, that was supposed to be maniacal… I forgot a Mwa… Damn… Oh well, I'm too lazy to add it… Oh yeah, I need to type… *gahh* It's effort. **

**Disclaimer: Well… *triple dot* *silence* *cricket orchestra* **

"Can it be any memory?" Megan asked cautiously.

Everyone exchanged glances, pulling a Batman-Robin telepathy, speaking with their eyes. They all were pretty sure that they came to the same agreement, but it was hard to tell because only Batman and Robin could properly use so-said technique.

"Two out of five memories have been bad family memories. You got anything like that?" Robin volunteered.

She hesitated, but nodded slowly.

"Something like it," she confirmed.

Something about her set a mood to the confines of her mind saying that she was hiding something, but the others didn't have time to comment as her eyes grew white and their eyes were forced shut.

Before the memory started, there were two brief flashes. One showed a small freckle faced kid, who was obviously Wally, screaming and then it showed a sobbing ebony who could be no one other than Robin. Then the memory started, but something was off about it.

XxXxX

Everything was fuzzy and the words were slurred, but the team could see and hear it faintly. It looked like there was fighting going on in the memory. There were people of a sort, most definitely aliens, marching into some place, armed with big weapons of a sort. There was screaming, it wasn't English, but it didn't have to be for the team to get that it was screams of pain and fear. Two big people, a man and a woman from the looks of it, ushered Megan into some big metal thing. She was screaming and sobbing, but she didn't look to be very old. Maybe she was 10 or 11, if even that. Everything was so fuzzy that it was impossible to tell.

The man and woman, or at least what looked like a man and a woman, ended up throwing Megan into the big metal thing, her bag following her. She tried to get up and run back to them, but two metal doors slammed shut, locking her in the metal thing. The metal thing kind of looked like a ship with fancy lights on the inside, but those lights could've been nightlights or stars or… Well, none of them had seen an official gray oval shaped UFO like this one, but they all assumed that it had lights on the inside too. Megan beat on the metal doors that had closed in front of her, screaming in some foreign tongue, but the doors stayed closed.

The metal thing began to rise into the air, causing her to slide across the floor into the window. She turned, looking outside. The area outside was fuzzy, but there were mountains and red dunes everywhere. It seemed like things were exploding outside, but it was hard to tell the explosions from the landscape. She set a hand to the glass, screaming something out on the town. She seemed to still be sobbing, but it was hard to tell. It was like doing a spit take on your bathroom mirror with fruit punch crystal light and then wiping the spray off of the mirror. The memory was just a big fuggy mess.

XxXxX

Everyone exchanged confused glances, all thinking the same thing. Artemis was the first one to speak up.

"What the _hell _did we just see?" she snapped, folding her arms over her chest.

Megan blushed at the anger in the room, setting a hand to her neck.

"I-I don't remember much," she lied.

Robin noticed something was off again, furrowing his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Why was it all foggy?" Kaldur asked slowly.

Megan stared at her feet, rubbing her right foot over her left.

"I was really little," she lied again.

Robin had to out on his best 'Robin' face to keep from showing that he saw right through her lies, deciding that he shouldn't make a comment just yet. He'd mention it to Batman later… maybe. It depends how nice Bruce was tonight at dinner. Maybe he'd just 'accidentally' forget.

"A-anyway… Robin… or Wally. Who wants to go first?" Megan tried to change the topic quickly.

"No! I want a real memory!" Artemis's eyebrows narrowed, her voice so fierce of a tone that everyone jumped a little.

Megan curled her toes lightly, drumming her fingers along her left thigh and sighed in annoyance, fighting herself over what she should say.

"I don't need to… I didn't have to show you anything at all," she reminded Artemis.

"Robin can show us something," Wally strongly hinted, his emerald eyes sparkling in anticipation.

The ebony folded his arms over his chest, glaring at his best friend.

"KF can screw off," he mocked in the same tone of voice, rolling his eyes.

Wally elbowed him lightly, his eyes narrowing. "Beauty before genius."

Robin raised an eyebrow at the twist of the regular insult. That was very… un-Wally-like to say the least.

"Did you just… compliment me?" he asked slowly, studying the freckle face above him.

Wally shrugged, a ghost of a smile haunting his lips.

"I'm hoping I can trade in brownie points for you to go first," he admitted.

Robin sighed roughly, rubbing his left elbow with his right hand.

"No. I'm on Artemis's side…" he added 'for once' under his breath in so light of a whisper that no one heard, "I want to see a real memory from Miss M."

"You just don't want to go first," Wally argued, sticking out his tongue playfully.

Robin didn't argue. He shrugged.

"Yeah, pretty much."

They all turned to Megan. She obviously didn't like the idea of going again though. She shook her head madly, her red hair flying with her.

"I'm on Wally's side. Let's trade in those brownie points," she smiled innocently, but her eyes were pure ice.

Robin's eyes tripled in size and he let out a cry at even the thought, but suddenly, white hands secured everyone's heads and the memory began.

**Alright, let me explain myself. If Robin goes before Batman, then Batman can't beat Robin down for sharing his past with most of the team. See? I think things through (: And yeah, I know this was stupid. I didn't want a chapter dedicated to Megan though. And besides, I don't know what past YJ is going with. I just improvised. And I guess she fiddled with the memory because she didn't want the others to see? I don't know, but I think she's the other mole… Just saying… **

**-**_**F**_**iddling **_**J**_**ack-o-lanterns **


	6. Robin

**What a horrible day to be happy… well, I'll listen to some cold depressing songs and get into this. This'll be the longest memory, very depressing if I have my way. I'm aiming for five pages and some crying reviewers. I am referencing 'Matter of Family' for some of this, but I'm describing his mom and dad how I want. This is going to be a rather dark chapter. I'll make you all regret having parents! Er, maybe I'll make you frown… Gah, who am I kidding?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**anything**_**. Not even my birth name because kids have no rights in my state. **

**Dick's Chapter!**

It was the big show tonight. The circus tent was packed full to the top, not an open seat in sight. The opening acts were rolling through and the cheering and laughter was loud, giving all three Graysons high hopes. John stood in front of the mirror, adjusting the front of his leotard as Mary zipped up the back, making sure everything was perfect. John had his hair in the normal short and sturdy style, the brown so dark that it was almost a black. Mary had her light brown hair pulled down into a tight ponytail, her bangs pinned back with tight bobby pins. They wore matching green leotards with yellow G's imprinted on the front in a fancy cursive pattern with matching bandages wrapped around their forearms.

"Alright Dick, come on out now," Mary called lightly, only after she was sure that her husband's leotard was just right.

"No," Dick groaned, "I look like a loser."

John and Mary exchanged familiar glances, smiling softly. John slipped an arm around Mary, pulling her closer.

"Your mother put a lot of work into the new costume," John reminded his son with a knowing smirk at the green curtain that his son had been changing behind.

Dick stepped forward a little, but he stayed hidden in the shadows of the curtain.

"Well, are you just going to stand there?" John taunted, waiting eagerly.

Dick sighed roughly, stepping out of the shadows nervously. A light pink blush decorated his cheeks, averting his blue eyes nervously. He tugged at the collar of the leotard uncomfortably, squirming.

"Is there a reason this costume has to be so…" he stared at the strange costume he wore.

His wasn't green. It had a red torso with a yellow R stitched to the right side with Velcro yellow straps and green tights, much to his discomfort.

"Colorful?" he finished with a grimace.

His mom smiled softly, shrugging off John's arm and walking to her son, kneeling so they were eye level. Her blue eyes sparkled with care.

"Because when I see you up there Richard," she set a hand to the R on his chest, "You make me think of a little Robin."

Dick's blush worsened. He let out a cry of disgust.

"A robin?" he mocked, disapproval strong on his features, "Like the bird?"

John walked over slowly to join his family.

"You know, kids my age get beat up for nicknames like that," Dick reminded them.

John put an arm to Dick's shoulder.

"How about if we call you our… Flying Squirrel?" he offered. "Better?"

Dick grinned.

"You know dad, I'm not the only one who looks like a loser," the grin upgraded to a playful smirk.

"Loser?" John mocked, faking anger.

He wrapped Dick and Mary in a bone crushing hug, resting his forehead against Dick's.

"I'll teach you…" he growled teasingly.

His wife and son laughed at that.

"Oh John…" Mary sighed, resting her head lovingly on his shoulder.

When it was finally their turn to shine, Dick's stomach twisted and turned like taffy on a taffy puller, but he put on his best smile anyway as he heard the ring master's mighty cry announce their interest.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages! I present to you," he took off his hat and waved it up at the trapeze platform, "The fearless Flying Graysons!"

A loud and mighty cheer ran through the red and white tent as the spot light went on the platform opposite of Dick's, showing his mom and dad standing there with wide smiles in their yellow robes. John took Mary's hand in his and they raised their arms up, waving lightly.

"As always, they're performing their daring feats _without _the safety of the net!" the crowd let out a whistle of amazement at that.

Mary and John took that as their cue to shed their yellow robes, smiling lightly at Dick on the other platform. John reached up and grabbed the trapeze bar boldly in his hands, shooting Mary one last final smile before he jumped from the platform, letting the bar guide him down. Halfway across the tent, he let go of the bar, flipping twice in the air, only to grab tightly to the next bar, his confidence high. The crowd whooped and hollered in amusement. As John's first bar swung back, Mary took it in her own pale hands and leapt from the platform, gliding through the air as gracefully as a swan.

She flipped through the air just as her husband made his way back. He caught her outstretched hands in his own, holding her wrists in a deadlock, smiling proudly down at her as they swung back. The crowd went wild yet again.

"And now, for the youngest member of this amazing family!" the spotlight swung towards Dick who stood on his platform in his yellow robe, trying to look as big and important as he could, an excited grin on his face.

As the spotlight hit him, Dick waved proudly, his heart hammering in his chest. As he went to shed the robe, his heart stopped cold as he heard a creaking in the wires above his head. He looked up, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The two wires that were holding his parents up were being held only by threads. His mouth opened in horror as his eyes flew to his parents. They must've flipped again because now John held his wife's ankles. They swung up until they were eyelevel with Dick. Mary had a smile on her face, her eyes strong and brave, completely oblivious to the faulty wire. When she noticed, her lips opened in a shaky gasp, her eyes wide with horror. Her outstretched hands shook as she locked eyes with her only son.

When John noticed, the same look of horror crossed over his features. But then- it happened. The wires snapped. Dick watched and a choky breath escaped his throat. He met eyes with his parents, his eyes way wider than what should've been humanly possible. Then they began to fall.

"Dick!" his mom screamed.

Dick lurched forward on the platform, reaching for them, tears flying to his eyes.

"No!" he sobbed.

He dropped to his knees as the crowd let out their own gasp of horror. Dick watched, frozen and helpless, as his parents' bodies struck the ground. The noise that sounded was one he wouldn't soon forget. It was a loud sickening crunch as their bones broke, blood spattering with them. Screams erupted from the crowd. Dick held to the side of the platform, bowing his head down in defeat. He let out a heartbroken and defeated cry that trembled ever so violently before he broke down and started sobbing. Hot, murderous tears poured from his eyes, staining his cheeks. Shaky gasps and choky breaths rose from his throat.

He let go of the platform and rested his head against the metal, setting his hands over his light brown hair. The sobs grew harder and harder as the tears picked up speed.

It wasn't fair. What had he done in his life to deserve this? Why did he deserve to lose the only people he had left in this world? They were gone… He'd never see them again. He'd never hold them again. He'd never get to tell them he loved them. They wouldn't be there to see him graduate. They wouldn't be able to see him grow up. He wouldn't get to secretly joke about mom's cooking behind her back with dad. He wouldn't be able to complain about how they were embarrassing him anymore and he wouldn't get to complain when they gave him kisses goodbye in front of his friends. He'd never be normal again. He was cursed to a broken life from now on. He was cursed to live a nightmare.

He dug his nails into his head, the gasps becoming strangled screams of anger. Why did the murders and serial killers of this world get to have parents when he didn't? Why did the terrorists and traitors and Nazis all have parents when he couldn't? His stomach felt like there was a drunken little midget hiding in it with a chainsaw; the rapid spinning blade dug everywhere throughout his overcramped stomach, seeing that it held a midget, and since the little guy was drunk, his aim couldn't ever sit still.

"Mom… Dad…" he choked out, forgetting how to breathe.

This was it. It was all over now. He was done for. He wanted to throw himself off the platform and join them, but he couldn't move. It was as if some external force was holding him to the platform, dooming him to a life of pain and misery. That was all he was destined for after all. He'd never smile again and mean it, every laugh would be forced, his cheeks would always be stained and his heart would always be broken. He'd be just a broken puppet to the world; they'd try to repair him to use him again, but he knew deep down that he'd only get broken again and it just wasn't worth the risk.

XxXxX

The second they all returned to Megan's mind, Wally didn't hesitate to wrap Robin in what had to be the world's tightest hug, burying his face in the ebony's hair, hiding his own tears. Robin shook violently in the ginger's arms, burying his own face in the flannel jacket in front of him, having just relived the worst memory of his life. Megan had to scrub at her eyes furiously. Even Kaldur and Megan had to blink quickly to regain clear vision.

"Robin…" Megan began to apologize.

"Shut up!" Robin roared, his voice muffled by Wally's chest.

The ginger raised his head up shakily, setting just his chin against the black hair. He softened his hug, but he never let go. He didn't care that the rest of the team could see his tears. This was his _best friend_. He could cry if he damn well pleased. Wally was surprised that the normally giggly, calm and collective bird had such a depressing story to him. He didn't care that he had just learned his best friend's name, past, met his parents and learned why he was called Robin. All he knew was that his best friend needed his hugs so he was going to keep hugging him until his heart was put back together again- or at least poorly stitched.

"I-I'm sorry," Megan managed to get in, but her words were useless.

When everyone got even the slightest glimpse of the boy who was practically nom-noming on Wally's best shirt, their hearts ached in sympathy. Wally didn't even care that tears now soaked through his jacket and his shirt. His best friend's happiness came before his in matters like these. He gently set a hand to the back of Robin's head, lightly petting him, or so it seemed.

"Robin," he said in a light whisper, "I'm so sorry."

Robin pulled away from the hug, red tinted blue eyes meeting emerald. Tears fell silently down his cheeks, his chin quivering.

"It's unfair," he choked out, looking so weak and vulnerable. "… I miss them…"

Wally's heart broke again and he lightly wiped the tears from the pale cheeks in front of him. He couldn't tell if the red tint to the ebony's face was a blush or stains from the tears. Then emerald eyes glared hard at Megan. It was probably the first time he had ever been mad at her. He didn't feel like yelling though. Instead, he just wrapped his arms stubbornly around Robin again.

"Just get my memory back to me so we can get today over with," he demanded sourly.

Megan faltered, not used to how out-of-character the two youngest of the team were being. She figured that seeing a memory would be better than seeing them cry.

**Alright… I'm confident about the memory meaning it probably sucked some hairy plumber ass, but the last part was pretty questionable. Eh… hope you liked it… I know it wasn't what you expected but… Hey, if you don't like it, write it yourself! Or tell me the name of an awesome song. I need a new playlist on YouTube :{p**

**-F.J. **


	7. Wally

**Sorry it's been a while. I had a total blank, but now I have Wally's past in mind. I hope this is worth the wait! Love you all! **Except for the non-reviewers… Well, uh yeah, I should update… **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… except for a huge bag of gummibears. **

**Wally's Chapter**

Wally followed behind his uncle, trudging slowly. He had his hands in his hoodie pocket, his hood over his red hair. The underneaths of his emerald eyes were scarred a dark red from a few tears too many. Barry watched him lightly, a frown playing over his lips.

"Cheer up sport," Barry patted the ginger's back, "you'll have a blast at the station."

Wally stayed silent, studying his Nikes with false interest. The older blonde dropped his hand back to his side with a silent sigh. His nephew had been like this all day. He hadn't said a word since Barry had picked him up four hours earlier. He had barely touched the grilled pizza at Al Forno and he couldn't even fake a smile when fruit tarts had come out. Usually when they visited Al Forno, the emerald eyes would sparkle brightly and he'd shake and jump excitedly until his food came out.

"Uncle Barry…" Wally said softly, his voice heartbroken, "Why are mom and dad fighting? Don't they love each other anymore?"

Barry stopped cold, his eyes widening and his lips parting in surprise. He studied what he could see of the boy beside him, which wasn't much, before trying to think of something that would make sense to an eight year old that didn't sound too childish.

"Well uh… they're kind of like you and your cousin Jackie. You love her because she's family, but you want her dead- er, you hate her some days too," he tried to explain.

Wally's hands balled into tight fists in his pockets.

"Then why can't I 'divorce' Jackie?" he grumbled, lazily kicking a rock from his path.

Barry's heart ached, but he hid it.

"You and Jackie aren't married, that's why," he said it in a tone that could easily be translated as '_you'll understand when you're older_'.

Wally sighed, frustrated at the answer, chewing hard at his lower lip again.

"Then why did mom and dad get married if they don't love each other?"

Barry pursed his lips, checking both ways to make sure that they could safely cross the parking lot.

"You don't have to love someone to marry them kid. Did I ever tell you the story about the blonde brawd I was nailing back in '04?"

Barry continued on with his story, rambling about the pretty girl he went with just so he could get through college. Wally wasn't listening though, like always. He just nodded every twenty seconds, mumbling 'uh huh' and 'yup' a lot. He didn't want to hear a story. He didn't want to go to the station with his uncle. He just wanted his mom and dad to get along. That's always a bit too much to ask for though in times like these.

"_We both still really love you Wally," _his mom's words went through his head.

"_We just don't love each other anymore."_

Barry finished his story just in time as they got closer to the police station. Barry held open the doors so Wally wouldn't have to fuss with his pockets.

"Hey Allen!" one of the guys greeted the blonde.

Barry raised his hand in a wave.

"Yo blondie, who's the kid?" a girl behind a desk not to far away inquired, smiling lightly at the hoodie clothed boy.

"Angela, meet my nephew Wally," Barry introduced himself.

Wally didn't make any gesture for a greeting. He just kept trudging along, keeping his head down.

"Wallace…" Barry began.

"Let's just get this over. The court case is in two hours. I want to be there when the courts decide who gets to keep me without even asking who I want to be with," the boy mumbled brokenly, following where the wall and the floor met.

Angela and Barry exchanged sad glances.

"His parents getting a divorce?" Angela mouthed as to not let her coworker's nephew hear.

Barry nodded grimly, walking a bit faster and catching a hold of Wally's hood to stop him. He just ended up pulling the hood down on accident, showing Wally's face to the world.

"Such a shame," Angela shook her head, getting back to work.

Barry took the hint and went on to his work, pulling Wally after him.

"Let go of me," Wally growled angrily, glaring through tear lined and red tinted eyes.

Barry did as suggested, dropping his hold on the green cloth so Wally could hide from the world again. Only once hidden did the redhead pick up in step to follow his uncle to the back rooms. It seemed to take forever, but finally, they reached the labs in the back where Barry worked. Curiously, Wally lifted his head to examine the place, but he didn't take the hood down.

The lab was blurry through his eyes, but he could see a bunch of computers, vials and fancy tubes. Beeps and whirs sounded around him, but he couldn't identify any of them if his life had depended on it.

"Welcome to the lab," Barry grinned proudly, opening his arms to add to the welcoming.

Wally blinked hard at his eyes, hoping that his vision would clear up enough for him to actually see anything. Little by little, the grays and whites and reds all became clearer than before until he could see them normally. He looked around, walking farther into the lab. It was a nice place, but there was a computer too many for his liking. He'd rather be out in the field with a gun at his hip instead of in the lab with safety goggles and a microscope.

"Well, what do you think?" Barry asked finally, taking pride in the look of awe on the innocent freckled face before him.

Wally nodded weakly, walking up to a huge display case of strange liquids and combinations of all colors.

"It's cool," he mumbled softly.

In the glass, he saw his own broken expression and winced slightly. He temporarily knocked the hood from his head, smoothing his hair down. He definitely wouldn't get any ladies looking like that!

"Wanna see something cool?" Barry offered from behind him.

Curiously, Wally turned around. In his uncle's hand was a large Petri dish. Wally got up on his tippy toes to look inside of it. It was a spider. Not a normal spider either. In the Petri dish was a huge ass Black Widow with the red hour glass on its abdomen. The Petri dish had a magnifying glass effect, making it even creepier. Wally screamed, scrambling back in a panic. When he stepped back, he knocked into the display case, shattering the part he hit and causing it to tip towards him. All of the vials began to slide towards him, ultimately shattering on his skin, drawing a final pained scream from his lips before his knees buckled and he was knocked unconscious. Barry's eyes widened and he was quick to set the spider down, quickly pulling his nephew from the wreckage.

"Crap," he repeated several times, "Not again…** [1]**"

XxXxX

When the inside of Megan's mind replaced Barry Allen's lab, everyone adjusted in their own way. Wally, with a pint tint to his cheeks, weakly released Robin from the hug, doing so very slow.

"Oh… yeah," he frowned awkwardly, averting his eyes.

"Sorry man," Robin muttered, his eyes still teary from his own memory.

"No, you've got it worse. You have nothing to be sorry for," Wally shrugged it off.

They both turned to Megan, everybody else following suit.

"Now what?" Artemis asked.

Megan set her hands to her head, aiming to let them out. Robin thrust his hand out quickly, catching her eyes like he intended.

"Wait!" he cried, just in case.

Megan blinked to show he had her attention.

"I have to get Batman in here! He _needs _his memory! I think I know what it is! It's what makes him… well, Batman! Without it, I never would've been his sidekick. Is there anyway you can bring him in here?"

Megan pursed her lips in thought.

"Well… no… b-but I could let you guys out and you and him could come back?" Megan offered.

Robin nodded before pushing his shades up to wipe at his eyes.

"I'll convince him… just don't anyone here tell him that I've already been through my memory. I've got a different memory I can go through to convince him," he pleaded.

The others didn't hesitate to nod.

"Dude, why would we tell?" Wally pointed out, nudging the ebony.

"Your secret is ours," Kaldur agreed firmly.

"My lips are sealed," Artemis promised.

Robin smiled confidently. Megan took that as her cue to let everyone out of her mind. They all let out a cry as the dark pink tint was replaced with real sunlight, their hands flying up to shield their eyes. They were in the same order as they had been in the mind. Conner was sitting at the island in the kitchen, watching them curiously. Batman was at Robin's side in an instant.

_How convenient _Robin smiled to himself.

"Batman," he pretended to sound worried, "We have to get your memory back!"

Batman shrugged that off swiftly.

"Have you gone yet?" he demanded to know.

Robin shook his head, lying expertly.

"I figured you'd beat me down if the others knew," it took a lot of power to keep from glancing at Wally who stood to his left.

Batman nodded, silently confirming the statement. Then he turned to Megan before glancing back at his sidekick.

"Are you sure I need it? I don't necessarily want her to know," Batman mumbled sourly.

Robin nodded firmly. "You're already acting like a pansy. You need to get your gravel back."

Batman seemed uncertain, but from the look in the blue eyes before him, he nodded bravely.

"Okay, but… is there anyway for you to forget the memories?" he asked the female ginger hopefully.

Everyone else definitely noticed the change. Much as they liked the ideas of a humane Batman, the rough Batman was the only one they really knew. Megan shrugged.

"I could try," she offered.

Robin stepped forward, setting a hand to his mentor's shoulder.

"We can do this," Robin assured his mentor with a calm smile, "together."

Batman studied the smile for a long while, thinking hard. He eventually nodded.

"Together," he repeated silently.

Megan once again took her cue and kidnapped the Dynamic Duo into the depths of her mind.

**[1] Barry got his powers, according to wikipedia, when a bolt of lightning hit a display of chemicals in his lab, causing them to explode on him. According to wikipedia, that's how Kid Flash got his powers too. Blame the fangirls if you disagree.**

**Not looking forward to Batman's chapter. I know what to write thanks to you guys though. Sorry this is late, life's gotten in the way of things. Review if you want. And yes, Robin's getting an extra chapter because I feel this story needs a happy memory in it somewhere. **

**-F.J. **


	8. Batman

**Alright… let's see… I'm like a hawk 'cause I'm winging this (; **

**Disclaimer: Nope. SINGLE EVERY SINGLE DAY, DOING EVERY SINGLE WAY. MAKE THE SINGLE LADIES SAY, "OH BO!" AND IF I WERE GAY, THOUGH I SWEAR I'M STRAIGHT, I'D MAKE THE FELLOWS SAY, "OH BO!" **

When they got into Megan's mind, Batman stiffened up in fear. It wasn't the pink oozy cave that he and his sidekick were trapped in that scared him though. It was the million of TV screens around them showing millions of his and Robin's memories. In most of them, they had their masks off. To his surprise, Robin didn't seem bothered at all. In fact, he was looking over the screens, grinning ear to ear at most of the memories. There wasn't a sad memory that Batman could see.

He saw Dick standing on his bed, singing into a hair brush to some rap song, trying to look cool and failing. He saw his ward on the Ferris wheel with someone, but the person was blurred out beside him; all that was visible was the fireworks and a pale hand holding Dick's on the bar that strapped them down. He saw the ebony eagerly watching the clock that was set to 6:55, his eyes darting from the clock's letters to the front door which opened seconds later, Bruce entering the house only to be tackled in an excited bear hug. He saw a huge tarantula on one and Dick screaming his guts out at it, scrambling away quickly.

All of the memories brought a ghost of a smile to the Dark Knight's lips. Then he remembered that Miss Martian could see them too and he freaked a little. It wasn't that he didn't trust her… well, actually, he didn't trust anyone on the team outside of his little Robin and the ebony's flash of a friend which had taken nearly month to develop the trust for. It's hard to trust a boy with that sly of a grin, but it was nearly identical to his boy's smirk, so he had no room to talk.

"The second we get our memories back, _you _need to forget them. Got it?" Batman growled to the alien.

The feminine ginger tensed, nodding vigorously, but she seemed unsure. Robin knew that she couldn't just forget what she was going to see so he knew he'd have to pick a strong but positive memory. He thought back on previous birthdays, holidays, friends, sleepovers and such, but happy memories that didn't make him look like a 'tard' as the kids at his school would say were hard to find.

"I-I… I could speed it up s-so Robin and I don't have time to realize what we're seeing?" Megan nervously offered, averting her eyes.

Batman glanced down at his amused sidekick. Part of him wanted his sidekick to see the memory, but he definitely didn't want some Martian knowing his secret.

"Speed it up," he agreed gruffly, his eyes waltzing along the TV screens.

He was surprised to see that almost all of them were Dick. He didn't recognize half of them either, but ¾ of them were at the Wayne Manor. The other ¼ were either involving the trapeze or the Graysons, but they were all fuzzy and brief, so he figured the sooner they got this done, the less that Miss Martian would see. Batman lightly nudged his sidekick, causing Robin to spin around and face his teammate.

"Let's get this done," Robin said eagerly.

Megan cautiously attempted to meet eyes with Batman, but one glance caused her heart to stop cold.

"I… I… w-whenever you're ready."

Robin smirked at her embarrassment. Some days, it was good to have an intimidating mentor. This was one of those days. Batman glanced down at his sidekick with the same luck. Robin didn't bat a pretty eyelash.

"Go ahead," Robin translated the glance, folding his arms over his chest.

Megan nodded shakily, her eyes glazing over white. Hands shot out, snapping their heads in place, and the memory started.

XxXxX

There were two adults. It was hard to see them, but it was obvious that they were parents to the little boy that dragged them down the sidewalk towards an older looking building. It was an old theatre of a sort, and some movie was playing. The letters were a blur though.

The little boy had tidy and well managed black hair that was very similar to Dick's own hairstyle. He wore a tuxedo, a cute little black tie tied sturdily around his neck. His tuxedo jacket was open, fluttering in the breeze that he created. His cufflinks were undone and his collar was uneven, but he didn't seem to care. A huge excited grin was spread over his lips.

The man was tall and sturdy. He wore a big tuxedo, but instead of a tie, he had a white scarf tucked around his neck and a fancy detective hat of a sort. He had a short black mustache and smile lines around his cheeks.

The woman had curly black hair that was hidden beneath her wide brimmed purple hat with the flowers that lined the center. She wore her pearls and similar styled earrings. Her dress was purple with a white collar of a sort that was wide and carefully even against her chest, seeing that it fell down to where the intersecting sections of the front of her dress met.

The boy was obviously in a hurry to get to the theatre, but the reason was unknown. Before they could enter the theatre though, some man leapt out at them. His face was a complete blur, just like the criminals on Cops. He pulled a gun on the family, yelling something. The woman let out a scream, hiding behind her husband. The little boy did the same, except he didn't scream. The husband made hand gestures as if he was trying to reason with the gunman which took serious balls of steel. The gunman didn't falter. He turned the gun, pushing it to the man's chest. The woman screamed again and the boy cried out in fear.

The man tried reasoning again. It apparently pissed the gunman off to a new level because he pulled the trigger. The man crumpled to the ground, obviously dead. The woman clapped her hands over her lips, tears flying to her eyes. The little boy screamed, tears already starting down his cheeks. The woman went to hug her husband's body desperately when the man turned to gun on her, shooting her dead in the chest. She started to scream, but it was cut from her lips as she was permanently silenced, falling onto her husband. Then the man turned to the boy. The boy started to sob and shriek, throwing his arms over his face and violently shaking in panic.

Instead of feeling the painful bullet tear through his body, he felt a gentle hand touch to his hair, tousling his hair, making it unkempt and messy. The almost affectionate touch only made the boy sob and scream harder. He threw his hands down and leapt at the man, but the big man wasn't intimidated. He just pushed the boy down. He seemed to hear something because he began to take off down the sidewalk in the opposite direction. The boy looked from his parents' corpses, frozen in horror, to their killer who was getting away. He looked as if he wanted to take the gun from the man's hands and shoot him down, but he couldn't. He was just a kid.

XxXxX

Before anyone could say anything, Batman glared at Megan with a look that would turn ice into some steroid version of Adamantium. The look caused Megan's lungs to stop working for what seemed like a lifetime. She took the hint and quickly switched to Robin, who luckily had picked out a memory that would work just fine.

**I went with the Batman Begins past for Bruce. They all say he was shot, but one mentions a theatre shoot down and the other one is a back alley robbery with the soon to be Joker and I figured the theatre shoot down would be easiest. (: I never saw the episode, I couldn't find it on YouTube, but I read about it on yahoo answers or whatever. Sorry if this was a letdown. I know nothing of Mr. and Mrs. Wayne. I googled them and copied the appearances from the third picture I saw that was cartoonized. It was cute… I guess? Sorry for the people who wanted a kickass Batman memory… **

**-F.J. **


	9. Robin again

**I have to admit, of all the archives, this was one of my favorites to look back on. It's a shame I didn't update sooner. I was making a list of everything to update and I saw this still didn't say "Complete"… I went to the last chapter. I owe Dicky boy another memory. Here it be, even though it isn't a very good one. It couldn't be too revealing, mostly because Megan is still there. For Christmas, I want her to die on the show. For real. Her and Zatanna. And maybe cripple Artemis. I liked it better when it was just the boys. **

**Disclaimer: I _still _own nothing, but I like it that away. **

Dick sat silently in the backseat of the car, staring at the leather seat in front of him. He was thinking hard about something, probably his parents from how broken he looked. His shoulders were slumped, his eyes dark and his chin trembling slightly. He was snapped from his thoughts as the car door was opened. He looked over in surprise, the surprise fading to sorrow again when the bright light wasn't his parents.

It was just Bruce. He tried to get used to the idea that it would always be Bruce from now on. The thought just didn't settle right in his stomach. Just the brief reminder that he was an orphan now made him dig his nails roughly into his palm and grit his teeth tightly behind his lips. He forced a weak smile, climbing out of the car. He turned around to grab his small suitcase before he examined his new home with wide eyes.

It was basically a castle to him. It was a beautiful dark mansion with what seemed like millions of windows over its front. The stairs that led to the dark stained doors were huge; the kind you'd give to nothing short of a Tyrannosaurus. The grass was the brightest of greens and the trees stood like tall giants, teaming up with the black barbed gates to trap him inside.

Just like that, he was a Princess, trapped in the highest tower. The dragon that was there to make sure he stayed too didn't seem all that mean though. He didn't breathe fire, growl or even raise a threatening sharp tail to show Dick he was boss. Instead, he smiled proudly, his scales glistening in the warm sun.

"Well, don't just stand there staring! Come on in," the dragon's voice was warm and friendly, despite his menacing appearance.

Dick did as told, following behind in wonder. The inside of the castle was better than the outside. The chandelier sparkled magnificently, the light thrown in by the skylights that lined the rooftop. The staircase was nothing short of grand, the carpet spotless and the banister looking slippery enough to slide down in your socks. The walls were clean and put together, pictures, vases, flowers and tables lining it.

There were dozens of rooms downstairs, but the dragon led the male Princess up the stairs instead to show him all of the towers he could choose to rest in. Each one seemed bigger and more beautiful than the one before, but Dick didn't want a big tower. He had grown up in a town of peasants and he had grown well accustomed to smaller things.

Ignoring the confused look the dragon gave him, Dick settled into the smallest room comfortably. It was bare and empty with a simple wide-viewed window that would allow a prince on a white stallion to come save him much quicker than any of the rooms would've offered. He set his small bag down and emptied it onto the bed, discarding the backpack at the edge of his new bed.

Not a lot sat on the bed top. There was a filled picture frame, two pairs of jeans, three shirts, a jacket, a Gameboy Advance, several games to it, an Ash Ketchum action figure, a stuffed Pikachu, an MP3 player and the green gymnast suit with the tear-bringing cursive G still plastered proudly on the front. As son to performers, he had gotten used to traveling light. That was just too light though for the dragon's taste. It broke his once iced heart into dozens of pieces.

"Don't settle in just yet. You and I are going to the mall and we're going to get you new stuff."

Dick bit his lip and nodded, looking down at his stuff. More specifically, he was looking at the picture frame. He gingerly picked it up, wiping the dust from his parents' blurred faces. They were grinning nonetheless, frozen in a happier time without him. He shakily hugged the picture tight, tears threatening. The dragon sighed, slowly backing out of the room.

"Try to be down in twenty."

When the door shut, Dick stopped holding back the tears. He let them fall, striking the glass that would forever separate him from what was left of his dreams.

"It isn't fair…" he whispered into the frame, trembling. "Why'd I have to lose you? What'd I do?"

The inner performer inside of him threw the picture roughly back onto the bed, throwing him back against the door that must've led to his closet. He let out a cry of pain, but the boy inside of him kept a hand clamped over his mouth.

"_Get over it. They're gone! You can't do anything about it. Wipe away the tears and get downstairs. It's time to start over again._"

Although he didn't agree with the voice in his head, he obeyed. His tears soon decorated the back of his palm and a new look crossed his face before he bolted from the room.

XxXxX

Dick gasped as he was propelled back to the real word, falling onto his hands and knees on the kitchen floor. He stared at the wood by his face for a moment before he smiled and straightened up.

"I bet this stuff would be fun to slip on," he commented, letting Wally pull him to his feet.

He turned to Batman. His mentor seemed surprisingly upset, even for Batman.

"Yo Bats, everything alright?" he asked softly.

The tallest ebony in the room looked down at his hands sadly, checking to see if he truly was human. He felt like the worst kind of monster, especially having Dick's eyes on him.

"Just fine," he lied, turning from the room. "Come on Robin."

Dick hesitated, raising an eyebrow.

"W-What? But we aren't due in Gotham 'til-," he started, but Batman shot him a look that mentally backhanded him for not taking the hint.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that… Um…"

He started to follow Batman, turning to wave to the others.

"Thanks for the memories back," he said awkwardly.

Wally was the only one to wave back, but he was obviously upset. They all were. Conner had no reason to be, but he didn't really feel like standing out. Then, with that, the Dynamic Duo was gone. Everyone else turned to face each other, except for Conner. He had missed a whole experience entirely.

"Dude… am I the only one who never would've guessed that Robbie's an orphan… let alone that his name is _Dick_?" Wally sat down on the back of the couch, crossing his ankles and putting both hands behind his head with a grin.

Conner's eyes widened and he looked over in surprise. Artemis nodded.

"He gets all sensitive when any of us brought up family; he looked the other way when the mentors got all touchy-feely; he never comes in complaining about family… and he never bitch-slaps us when we call him a dick. It all sort of makes sense," she argued, folding her arms over her chest.

Wally rolled his eyes.

"If you noticed all that before, why didn't you say anything earlier? And he did talk about family… a dad at least… an overprotective dad. The stories all sounded recent enough…"

Artemis shot him a look, shooting his words down before they could even be spoken.

"He's lied to us ever since I've known him at least. Everything he's told us could be a lie," she accidentally sparked disbelief and skepticism into the air.

Wally launched forward and shoved her back, his emerald eyes narrowed in murder.

"I've known him for four years and the Robin I know isn't a liar! He's my best friend and I won't let you trash him!" he roared.

Artemis wasn't the kind of person to sit there and take that. She jumped up from the ground and ran at him. He easily out-stepped her, ducking her punch and launching one of his own. She blocked, grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards her fist. He let out a cry even before he hit, jumping. His feet struck her stomach and he used the momentum to back-flip, far from her. That was when the others stepped in. By others, I mean Kaldur.

"Stop it," he demanded, holding a hand out in either direction with the intention of keeping them apart.

They both glared viciously at each other before they stalked off in opposite directions, fuming. Conner had an eyebrow raised the whole time, confused out of this mind.

"Someone want to catch me up?"

"**Whisper in the yard and turn the trees all into toys. Lay there on the ground and turn the dirt into your joy. From what I see and what I know, it's all been boring lately. So I suggest we trade a question mark in for a maybe. Time your riddles right and make sure your point makes no sense. Make sure you're smiling; I just wanted to tell you that you're listening to a dream." Sorry this is OOC, but I really dgaf. Review? **

**-F.J. **


End file.
